


letters

by clorox_barbie



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28351236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clorox_barbie/pseuds/clorox_barbie
Summary: kinda cliche poetry? hehe
Kudos: 3





	letters

**Author's Note:**

> I'm experimenting with expressing myself through poetry. I'm new to poetry so please be nice! :)

I miss being in love, it makes everything so much prettier.  
Suddenly every moment is precious and beautiful. You appreciate every little detail.  
Before I knew who I was I was drawn to you  
The constant longing to be with them overtakes your everyday thoughts. You find yourself looking out the window, wondering if she is looking out at the same grey sky.

What happened to the gentle, spring-like love.  
Did you see it as just friendship?  
When did you turn sour? I can't bear to think of you, yet we're still so close.  
We never talked about us. We were both so afraid of commitment.  
Yet it seems I haven't moved on,  
Your fragile form in the distance, just out of reach for me.  
What almost was, yet never got the chance  
Did you know I almost asked you out too?  
I wonder what would have happened if we had been ready

Am I longing for love or just its feeling?  
Do I miss love, or do I just miss her?


End file.
